LUEGO DE UNA NOCHE DE SUEÑO
by Tsukiyomikaiser
Summary: Tasumi jamás imagino que luego de una noche de sueño tendría que utilizar su ingenio para saber cómo termino en tan incómoda situación, tendrá que exprimir su cerebro no solo para recordar si no para saber porque rayos termino de tal manera que incluso su vida misma peligraría si aquel ser rubio despertara estando este al belzebuub pertenece a tamura ryuhei


"Eran como las 12 a 1 de la madrugada-noche, en la casa Tatsumi la mayoría estaba dormidos a excepción de uno solo el cual apenas y entraba a su hogar con paso lento y pesado su silueta oscura se volvió con la luz de la luna que llenaba una pequeña parte de la casa que desapareció cuando dicho ser cerró la puerta. Encorvado y como si de un zombi se tratara subió a su habitación para no bajar jamás si por el fuera"

Era una hermosa mañana, el cielo azul casi sin nubes y a una temperatura templada, los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas de la casa Oga, la mayoría no tardarían en levantarse aunque los que seguían entrados en Morfeo eran dos seres y un bebe. Estos individuos dormían plácidamente hasta que uno de ellos sintió una sensación cálida en su rostro dicha sensación provenía de la luz matutina, este empezó a abrir sus parpados mostrando sus rasgados ojos negros de un Yakuza: Oga Tatsumi despertó de su sueño (del que de haber sabido que encontraría al despertar nunca hubiera querido salir de él). Abriendo más y fijando la vista divisa unos cabellos rubios a su lado, enfoca más hasta despertar completamente sorprendido por lo que sus ojos contemplan: A una hermosa rubia acostada frente a él. Tatsumi tardo unos segundos en reaccionar quizás su cerebro no lo proceso y tal vez porque estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pudo gritar, como si su cuerpo se reprimiera sintiendo el peligro que se avecinaría a causa del grito. NO era posible ¿acaso era un sueño? ¡Tenía que serlo!, una pesadilla cruel jugada por su adolorida cabeza. ¡Demonios! Tenía que despertar, era imposible que Hilda estuviera en la misma cama durmiendo junto a él mientras lo estrujaba entre sus brazos. Al saber que los brazos de Hilda e la poca falta de oxígeno eran muy real se quedó estático, y un millón de preguntas venían a su mente comenzando con su maldito dolor de cabeza ¿acaso le cayó un bloque de acero o algo así en su cráneo? Le seguía el ¿Por qué demonios estaba Hilda en su cama?...esa situación ¡no podía ser!, Era tan extraña ¿se volvió loca? O ¿él se volvió loco?, esa sensación de incertidumbre estaba comenzando a fastidiar a Oga pues la confusión que sentía más el abrazo casi tortuoso que le propinaba la rubia (probablemente soñando que era su adorado Bocchan) no lo dejaban pensar con claridad…decidió calmarse después de todo desesperarse no lo iba a librar de esa ridícula situación. *¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!, ¿Qué demonios hice ayer por la noche?* Tatsumi cerro lo ojos tratando de recordar, sabía que salió de casa como al atardecer diciendo que se quedaría en casa de Furuichi para ver un nuevo videojuego después de todo era lo mejor que podría hacer en un domingo, pese a que le costó que Hilda lo dejara ir pues últimamente quería estar más tiempo con bebe beel para no perder su cariño contra este, al final pudo salir en paz teniendo la comida de bebe beel lista, pero justo a medio camino…-FLASBACKR-  
_Oga caminaba hacia la casa de su hormonal amigo cuando unos tipos se le pararon enfrente, parecían ser mayores que él, musculosos y con una actitud ariscas, Oga siguió su camino ignorando a los tipos pero se le interpusieron otros aunque más, de pronto estaba rodeado por cientos de tipos con caras de idiotas,  
-¿Qué diablos quieren?-se dignó a hablarles Oga irritado. Los chicos por sus uniformes debían ser de diferentes escuelas mínimos de 3 institutos distintos.  
-Oga Tatsumi venimos a retarte y no nos iremos hasta patearte el trasero-dijo uno de ellos. Oga al ver que no habría escapatoria sonrió de forma maliciosa y apretó los puños.  
-¿enserio? Entonces vengan todos juntos-dijo sin cambiar de expresión siendo respaldado por bebe Beel-por qué los destruiré a cada uno como pago por interponerse en mi camino.  
Todos miraron a Oga desafiantes y el a estos hasta que finalmente se echaron a correr en su dirección y el ogro hizo lo mismo…-FIN DEL FLASBACKR-  
_El Oga pensativo no encontró respuesta a su dolor de cabeza y ahora Hilda no lo estaba apretando tan fuerte por lo que pudo levantar su cara en su dirección encontrándose con el rostro dormido de la demonio rubia, iluminada por los rayos del sol y con sus cabellos suelto e detono dorado brilloso debido a la luz, su piel terca de porcelana y sus pestañas tan finas como el resto de su rostro. Tatsumi quedo con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal e inerte por unos segundos al contemplar a Hilda de una forma que nunca lo había echo por muchas razones que en ese instante no importaban, Se hubiera quedado en blanco por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que recordó que no era el momento ni el lugar para andar perdiendo el tiempo y se reprendió mentalmente, ya que Hilda no tardaría en despertar y estaba seguro que lo asesinaría si lo viera acostado junto a ella de esa forma tan incómoda, luego de desviar la mirada hacia ninguna parte en especial(pues verla directamente lo hacía sentirse incómodo y extraño) volvió a recordar algo.  
-FLASBACKR-  
_Oga y su pelea se había trasladado a un lugar más desierto y alejado de la civilización ya había anochecido y había reducido el número de oponentes más allá de la mitad aunque tampoco salió sin golpes pues ellos usaban pates de Balbo sin mencionar que bebe Beel había llorado tres veces por causas que en ese momento no podía importarle a Oga cuando estaba dispuesto a utilizar de nuevo el sello Bebe beel no pudo más e hizo un "berrinche" tostando a todos a su paso fue de tal magnitud que mando a Oga por los aires impactando su cabeza contra el concreto de algún lugar. Al reaccionar apenas y pudo ponerse de pie cuando vio a bebe beel durmiendo como un ángel.  
-FLASBACKR-  
_*eso explica el maldito dolor de cabeza* Oga se sorprendió de que fuera capaz de llegar a casa apenas y consiente de sus facultades, luego de divagar en ello maldijo a bebe beel mentalmente por haberle hecho semejante cosa. Bien, ahora ya sabía que había pasado el día anterior y el porqué de su dolor pero aun no entendía como o cuando Hilda llego y se acostó, aunque como apenas y podía estar de pie probablemente no la vio y simplemente se desmayó del cansancio…¿puede que ella tenía un motivo para hacer semejante cosa? Si es así ¿Cuál sería?, Oga llego a la conclusión de que Hilda lo había planeado para fastidiarlo de alguna forma y confundirlo o bien golpearlo argumentando que era un pervertido (la última era la más probable para Oga), sea cual sea el peli café no iba a permitirlo saldría de la habitación y eliminaría cualquier evidencia de que estuvo ahí, de esa forma Hilda no podría probar nada. Tatsumi sonrió, rio mentalmente con malicia y soberbia pensando que era un total genio, luego poco a poco empezó a desprenderse del agarre de la rubia, y con cuidado empezó a retirarse de la cama sin darse cuenta que bebe beel estaba ahí cuando noto su presencia ya era tarde pues lo había pisado con su cuerpo haciendo que el peli verde se despertara y estuviera a punto de llorar, de no ser que Oga le tapó la boca con sumo nerviosismo y mirando aun durmiendo a la rubia suspiro y salió rápidamente del lugar con bebe beel en brazos.  
Se escuchó unos gritos y chispas de electricidad brotar de algún lugar no muy lejos de la habitación del Oga más joven, en dicha habitación una rubia se obligó a abrir sus parpados, se sentó en la cama y miro hacia la ventana con una mirada indescifrable mientras recordaba lo que el abuelo humano de su Bocchan le había dicho la noche anterior.

-FLASBACKR-  
_Hilda escuchaba con atención lo que le decían sus "suegros" acerca de que el lugar donde dormía tenía poco espacio, luego de discutirlo por varios minutos ellos tomaron una decisión,-¿Por qué no te quedas en la habitación donde duermen esos dos?-sugirió el abuelo con emoción.  
-sí, sí, podría ser buena idea-concordó la abuela. Hilda sabía perfectamente a quienes se referían sin embargo sabía que a Oga la idea no le gustaría y sinceramente a ella tampoco, aunque quisiera demasiado a su Bocchan estar con ese imbécil demasiado tiempo podría agotarle la paciencia.  
-pero ¿no habría muy poco espacio para los 3?-pregunto en forma de objeción muy sutil,  
-no te preocupes Tatsumi-kun puede dormir en el sofá y tú y bebe beel pueden dormir en la habitación,-declaro la abuela con una sonrisa, si bien podría funcionar de no ser por el "limite" de separación-después de todo necesitas pasar más tiempo con bebe beel.  
-pero…  
- Bien está decidido-finalizo el abuelo junto con su esposa dándose una sonrisa cálida. Hilda trato de objetar pero ya era tarde ya lo estaban celebrando, solo podía aceptarlo y buscar una forma de solucionarlo como poner una segunda cama o algo así, aunque el verdadero problema sería Oga probablemente le saldría con "ya tengo bastante con verte casi todo el tiempo como para que ahora durmamos juntos ¡no fastidies!" suspiro de tan solo pensar las quejas de su "Marido" pero en fin eso era un leve y mínimo precio por ver feliz y con bienestar a su Bocchan, de pensar eso la reanimaba y sonrió levemente, aparte después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con Oga a tal grado de aceptarlo como el mejor padre humano que habría en ese mundo y podría criar a su adorado Bochan._

-FLASBACKR-  
Hilda contemplo una vez más la ventana antes de levantarse y hacer sus labores del día…

Oga Tatsumi muy pocas veces mostraba miedo o ansiedad ante las miradas de las personas y esta era una de ellas pues para lo que muchos considerarían un desayuno en familia Oga lo considero solo una pantalla para evitar las ocasionales miradas de Hilda que ante sus ojos eran acusadoras o sabía algo que el no, sus nervios estaban al 100% o por lo menos al 90%, ¡demonios! ¿Porque estaba tan nervioso? No pasó nada entre ellos solo durmieron juntos tenía que olvidarlo, pero las miradas de Hilda las cuales eran indescifrables lo hacían sentir culpable e nervioso, sabía que lo veía por qué bebe Beel estaba pegado a este, pero algo le decía a Tatsumi que también posaba sus ojos en él. Cuando termino el desayuno Oga se encontraba en la puerta listo para irse a la escuela y como siempre Hilda se despedía de Bebe beel  
-cuida bien de Bocchan, asegúrate de que coma lo debido-dijo Hilda en su típico tono serio e frio, pero al ver que no había respuesta de Oga desde que comenzó decidió preguntar-¿oye me estas escuchando?

-….-Oga no respondió y la veía de una forma molesta y ex esperada-Hmp.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto seria y de mala gana al ver su mirada-¿tienes algo que decir?  
-esa es mi línea si tienes algo que decir dímelo de una buena vez-declaro desafiante y sin quitar esa mirada dejando salir su nerviosismo e irritación por las miraditas que esta le lanzo y por irse a meter en su cama ¿Quién diablos se creía? ¿Su dueña? ¡Que no fastidie!-en vez de verme de esa manera y andar adueñándote de las habitaciones de otros.  
-¿ah? ¿De que estas hablando?...no importa-dijo tratando de mantener la compostura ante las estupideces que soltaba el peli café,- en cualquier caso toma y vete de una vez.  
Oga toma la bolsa que tenía Hilda y la reviso nada fuera de lo común e excepción de un obento que tenía su nombre, alzo la vista hacia Hilda que seguía neutral, lo tomo y se lo mostro a la rubia-¿qué es esto?-pregunto Tatsumi extrañado pues había pasado mucho tiempo que no recibía un Obento de su parte-¿tratas de matarme?

-No seas imbécil, tengo un papel que hacer como tú "esposa" por lo que eh estado practicando, según tu madre me salió muy bueno así que me pidió que te haga uno todos los días-explico con frialdad y serenidad la rubia.  
-No fastidies…-se quejó Oga con pereza-¿en que está pensando mi madre?...no ahí opción.  
Hilda desvió la mirada y parecía que por un momento titubeo con lo que iba a decir a continuación- Por cierto, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es comértelo, eso quiere decir que no puedes dárselo a nadie ¿entiendes?  
Oga no le dio mucha importancia pero aun así acepto y se dio media vuelta para irse cuando estaba girando la perilla y la puerta estaba entre abierta lo suficiente para poder salir escucho a sus espaldas decir: ah, la próxima vez que vuelvas a dormir junto a mi sin mi consentimiento…Te eliminare.  
Hilda vio como Oga se quedó quieto por unos segundos o tal vez petrificado ante lo que sus oídos escucharon, sin pronunciar palabra salió y antes de que la puerta se cerrara volvió a escuchar la voz de la rubia: que tenga buen día.

El abuelo y la abuela Tatsumi compartían un momento de soledad y su esposa aprovecho para preguntarle algo-Oye querido sabía que Hilda-chan le hizo el Obento hoy a Tatsumi-kun-pregunto su esposa con emoción.  
- ¿enserio? eso es bueno-dijo su esposo sin bajar el periódico.  
-si como vio su mejora en la cocina murmuraba sobre qué clase de comida podría hacerle a su hijo y también que tal vez podría hacerle uno a Tatsumi-kun, se veía tan dulce preocupándose por ambos-dijo más feliz que nunca la abuela hasta que recordó algo que quería preguntarle a su esposo- si le dijiste a Tatsumi-kun que Hilda se quedaría en su habitación ¿verdad?-pregunto por si las dudas su esposa, el abuelo Tatsumi tardo en contestar y bajo su periódico en un claro signo de que apenas lo recordaba.  
-se me olvido por completo, es que no sé a qué hora regreso ayer por lo que no le dije-explico el abuelo riendo nerviosamente.  
-¿ósea que paso la noche con Hilda-chan?-pregunto su esposa sorprendida totalmente, bueno era cierto que ya tenían un hijo pero no por ello la sorpresa era menos.  
-no lo creo probablemente se dio cuenta y durmió en otro lugar…aunque creo que deberían dormir en la misma habitación después de todo ya son pareja-declaro su padre con lo que concordó con su esposa y ambos de nuevo hablaron con Hilda sobre la idea la cual era la misma que ella tenía en un principio por lo que no objeto en lo absoluto y acomodaron todo para a que ella se pudiera adecuarse a la habitación del joven Tatsumi.

El trascurso del día para Oga estuvo lleno de preguntas e incertidumbre con respecto a las palabras que le dedico Hilda a este, ¿sabía que estaba junto a ella? o ¿se hizo la dormida? ¿¡Cual era!? ¡Maldición!, al final termino fastidiado, irritado, e extra confundido pero probablemente terminaría peor cuando se enterase que Hilda y el compartirían habitación, en definitiva Para Oga las noches de sueño ya no serían las mismas.

FIN.


End file.
